Reflection
by TheCloakedShadow
Summary: The Half-elven. The Half-sister. The one with the power everyone had forgotten. She's slipping, afraid of it, hiding it from view. She's trying to find a purpose, her purpose. But when the ring comes and brings danger, can she use it to protect people, or will she falter with self-doubt, and fail to protect the innocent? 10th Walker
1. Chapter 1

It's a regular day. If you could call any day regular that is. In the forests just of the great east road, all is quiet. Not many venture through these roads, not with weather top so close by. I'm perched comfortably in a high tree, picking up any traces of wildlife. Being a half-elf gives me the same senses as elves, a lot better than the senses of men. But unknown to most, my senses have grown more aware, and brighter with my time in the forest, and are much more atoned than most fully fledged elves. With my tall, slim figure, many expect me to be a refined elven lady, who organises dinners, and arranges clothing. That was never me, and could never be.

My ears twitch and I catch sight of the behind of a dear, and I silently reach for an arrow from my quiver, and draw it back against my bow, taking up the perfect stance. I've been giving myself certain challenges lately while hunting, trying to sharpen my skills even more than usual. This time I'll go directly for the heart, shot from its underside. A particularly hard shot.

As the deer rears slightly just before it pounces of, my breathing becomes deeper and I feel the world around me go at a slower pace, and I take the shot. It makes it's mark, and I hear the satisfying sound of and arrow striking its target. I look down from a good 75m away, and I can already see the exact point where it stopped the deer's life. Directly to the heart, at a perfect angle.

I smile at myself as I flash down to it, and retrieve it and take it to my treetop hideout. Once there I gut it and start a low but burning fire and start to cook a small portion. After enjoying the warming meal I rinse my hands and find myself watching my reflection in the water.

My blue black hair darting straight down to my waist, yet confined in a neat side-plait, with my long side fringe reaching my chin over my left eye. Full, cherry lips and an elven nose, with the pale complexion like any elf I've seen. The tamed eyebrows and curled lashes. And lastly the eyes. My eyes, the same deep blue as the water, that have been described as moving just as waves do.

The image shatters as a lone raindrop falls into the water, and I look up to the skies. A few more raindrops follow and I can feel an unnatural storm coming. I climb to the very top of the tree, hovering on the tallest branch. I have about an hour until it hits. I check the hideout for any leakages, and gather my pack, making sure I have everything I need. Medical kit, food, small roll of parchment, a tiny bottle of ink and my fire starter all packed. I quickly change into my travelling gear, a dark navy long-sleeved shirt, a corset-like body-hugging vest barely visible over the top, leather leggings of the same colour, and durable leather boots. All in the same dark navy colour, helping my ability to blend in with the shadows.

I pack my spare set of clothes then sheath my sword and sling my bow round my back. My sword is heavy enough, and strong enough to be a two-handed sword the race of men use, however it's elven made, and I can wield it easily with but one hand. Lastly, I take my long black hooded cloak and fasten it around me, and leave the tree, knowing I may not be called back here.

The storm's unnatural, I can feel it in the water. Something dark, and powerful has brought it here. I must find the source of the power. I leave the forest swiftly and get to the forsaken inn.

"What will it be Nenuial?" Anlaf, The tavern keep asks me.

"Nothing today Anlaf. I thought I'd warn you, a storm's coming, and a nasty one." I say in a low voice. Anlaf's eyes widen, but then he nods subtly and turns away. After a brief second he turns back to me with a scrap of parchment.

"This will get you a horse without people asking questions. I'll see you around, hopefully." He mutters. I reveal the smallest of smiles to him.

"Hopefully indeed Anlaf." I reply, and head out the door receiving a few nasty looks from the drunken ruffians.

Moments after I'm on a bay steed, galloping at full speed towards Bree-town. It looks like the storm's final destination is just beyond Bree, so that is where I must go. I clutch the reins reassuringly, and gallop soundly down the deserted road. My mind wanders to my original thoughts and suspicions. Is this him? The darkness arising, polluting the rain can only come from a source with a power as such. I guess I must let the events unfold, and hope the new darkness doesn't stay in the shadows for too long.

I'm nearing Bree now, and darkness will fall in a few minutes. I hear a rustling noise coming from behind and I whip my head around and my eyes widen, and my heart rate fastens. Two of the nine Nazgul bear down upon me, swords drawn, ready for combat. Snarling at them, I draw my sword in a flash and try to speed up, but their black armoured stallions are racing towards me. Their attacks will come soon, and I grip my sword with determination. They will not be merciful. They will not hesitate to strike me down. So I will not. I whisper words of encouragement to the horse, and ready myself as they close the few metre gap between us.

One swings at me immediately, and I swiftly jump off the horse and let the blade pass underneath me before I land back on and parry the blow coming from the other rider. I slide my blade up towards the rider and I strike its forearm, causing it to back away a few metres. My heart rate is rising and I look the other way. The other rider now swings again and I hastily duck, but the blade catches my shoulder.

I grimace but quickly recover, spinning on the horse to aim a blow at the riders abdomen, yet it dodges easily as I expected and I avert my sword to cut upwards and force the rider backwards. I skill-fully steer the horse away from them, into the trees. _I cannot beat them in a fight on horseback. _I think to myself, as I help the horse jump over a fallen tree and gallop onwards.

The sun has downed now, and I act on instinct. There is only one thing they are afraid of that I can call on now. I retrieve the fire starter from my bag as my horse gallops on the straight, and manage to catch myself a thick-ish branch from a nearby tree, though giving me a shallow scratch from the smaller, spikier twigs. I light the end of it, willing it to start as I blow on it whilst steering the horse in and out of the trees. I catch sight of a large patch of dried grass far ahead of me, and I let the branch of wood flame. I hear the swipe of a blade and feel it scratch against my thigh, leaving a shallow cut compared to the one on my shoulder. I urge the horse faster and the dried grass comes into view. I reach down from the horse and drag the flame across the grass, letting the whole thing catch fire. The rider's horses rear up and I hear the Nazgul screech and I turn the horse abruptly and gallop off as hastily as I can muster. My adredaline disappears and I feel the impact of ,my shoulder cut, and hold the wound closer to me. My eyes take in the scarlet staining the skin on my hands, but I turn onwards and continue my journey.

It must be him. I've galloped around Bree, and have dismounted just north, to set the horse free. I unstrap my pack and watch the bay steed trot off into the wilderness, and I begin to climb a tree. Once perched comfortably on but the highest branch, I take out the cold deer meat I packed, and have it as a well needed snack. These riders can only mean trouble. I heard of Mithrandir travelling to the Shire from the Forsaken inn, to visit an old friend. Though Gandalf has many old friends, I can only think of the Master Baggins, who I remember passing through Rivendell with the company of Dwarf-King Thorin, to reclaim Erebor.

Hopefully, Gandalf's presence here will help defend Bree-town and the various villages of men and Hobbits, free of the Nazgul, and any other forces from Sauron. After a moment in the darkness, I start jumping from tree to tree, not dropping in altitude, towards Bree.

My injuries that I sustained from earlier pull me down however, so I silently get some water from my pack. After checking for any life, I feel the energy flow around me, as I let the water flow out, onto my skin, bending it onto my shoulder wound. I concentrate the energy, and a glow starts to come from the wound, and I feel a soothing feeling on the deep cut. I rid the water of blood and return every drop back, after healing both wounds as best I can.

I pull my hood over me, and continue towards Bree. I can now see the smoke spiralling upwards from the chimneys of the houses, and I search for any abnormalities.

"Azthryth!"

I hear a voice pulse through me from inside, and my eyes instantly train themselves towards Bree. My sight zooms in and I see the swaying sign of the Prancing Pony, and inside, four hobbits entering the inn, asking for Mithrandir.

"I need you…" The voice rings through me once more, and I don't need to hesitate before quickening my pace, my eyes set on the town of men. My Brother's calling me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm there in less than 10 minutes, scrambling through the trees, jumping easily from one to another in a fluid motion. I remember the way the 2 of the nine chased me, leaving no room for error, making me worry for my brother and the halflings who were obviously somewhere they shouldn't really be.

I drop down inside the gate, too fast for the gateman to catch. My eyes are alert and snappy, and I make my way to the prancing pony, a place I have been many times to meet my brother. My eyes linger on the swinging sign in the rain, and I then train them on the doorway. I enter cautiously, wary of what could have already unfolded. I scan the tavern, picking up everything unusual. There isn't much, the drunken men chatting loudly is all there usually is. But there are four halflings, two relaxed, drinking pints like any other. But one with dark hair is looking round waryly, his brow creased with worry. And the last, dark blonde is watching the dark-haired one, with the same watchful mood, but with a slightly lighter tone.

I catch slight of my brother in the corner, a dark-clothed man, in ragged cloth clothing, his hood drawn, face covered, sipping a half-pint slowly. I nod to the barman, letting him get a flash of my deep blue eyes, then turn to the corner, making my footsteps heavier purposely, so I would pass as any other tired traveller.

"Mae Govannen, Aragorn." I mutter lightly, using his true name to make sure he knows it's me.

"You heard me Azthryth." He murmurs back, as I take a seat opposite, catching his unwavering gaze on the hobbits.

"You are staring, you know, I believe the dark-haired one is starting to notice you." I converse back to him.

"Starting to notice us, you mean. And what do you see?" He asks me, looking up at me with his startling bold azure eyes.

"He is burdened by something... something great, and powerful. But he is surrounded by endless darkness. He carries something, and he is in grave danger." I say, my heart wavering.

"I was right. He was to meet Gandalf here... but he is not here-" He starts.

"Or coming." He looks at me sharply as I interrupt. "Mithrandir is far away, and the hobbits have no time to wait."

The dark-haired hobbit points towards us.

"Who are those two cloaked travellers, over there in the corner?" He asks cautiously. I hear his question and turn to face Aragorn straight on.

"He's one of them rangers…dangerous folk they are, men of the wild. What his real name is I've never heard… but round here he's called Strider. And the other's Nenuial, even less is known about her. But she isn't a ranger, and never pulls her hood up. Some think she's an elf, because of her skin and protective nature, but a she-elf wouldn't wander these parts, nor carry such a weapon. But they're dangerous, and I would stay away from them if I were you."

"I sensed the storm that surrounds us now was poisoned with darkness, and was coming here. I came straight away via the forsaken inn." I explain hurriedly. I pull away my cloak to reveal my bandaged shoulder, then show him my thigh underneath the table. I carry on in an even lower voice. "Two of the nine pursued me, I lost them barely an hour from here. They will find the hobbits sleeping, and murder them in their sleep, taking whatever they carry from them, further into the darkness." His eyes widen and a loud crash turns our heads.

"Pipin, no!" The dark-haired hobbit yells, and he collides with another hobbit and falls to the floor. I see a flash of gold fleck upwards and fall down, and I cannot believe it as I see a golden ring, balance on his finger. I scrape of my chair and start towards him, just as he disappears into nothing. I pause and let my brother get towards the place I know and see the hobbit lies, and I feel my heart burn as I see _his_ eye.

"He is here..." The words gasp out of me before I know it, but the halfling reappears before I finish.

Aragorn has grabbed the hobbit and I hold the door open letting him half-drag the hobbit up the stairs and I follow sharply.

"Let me go!" The hobbit yells as he falls through the door I have just closed.

"That was foolish." I mutter but with a worrying tone.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asks after gaining his balance.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." Aragorn answers waryly.

"I carry nothing." He replies back immediately.

"Indeed." I say with a perfect hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but disappearing entirely, that is a rare gift." Aragorn exclaims and pulls his hood down while I put out all the candles in the room.

"Who are you?" The hobbit asks with a hint of fear.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asks in his gruff voice. I wonder if he'll ever take to a more kind greeting. The hobbit pauses.

"Yes." He admits.

"Not nearly frightened enough." I answer for my brother, and the hobbit turns to me. I have still not pulled my hood over my head. Aragorn gives me a look but I stare back defiantly. I would not risk my identity so easily.

"We know what hunts you." Aragorn tells the hobbit. The hobbit's eyes widen, and I hear the light footsteps of three hobbits coming up the stairs.

"Brother." I say as he draws his sword on the three halflings entering armed with household items, and the dark blonde one holding up his fists. I almost laugh and I hold my hand out to stop Aragorn acting before he thinks.

"Let him go or I'll have you, you old shanks!" The dark blond one shouts. Aragorn lowers his sword immediately.

"You have a stout heart. But that will not save you." He says.

"More like greaten the changes of his death." I murmur so I know the hobbits can only catch a few words. Aragorn looks at me.

"You can wait no longer for the wizard Frodo." Aragorn tells Frodo.

"He is far away… and they are coming." I warn, and the hobbits cower slightly with fear.

Aragorn hushes them to sleep and I take my place at the window. I can feel them nearing. I grab the window pane for support. Aragorn comes to my side giving me a questioning look.

"They are here." I whisper, and suddenly I feel like someone has stabbed through my chest… like a knife in the dark. The hobbits awake, and my strength leaves me as my knees buckle and Aragorn helps me half-stand.

I feel their screams as they realise they have been tricked. My head pounds but I pull myself up and find myself in the gaze of curious hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asks. Aragorn tilts his head to him.

"They were once men." Aragorn replies, and I smile slightly as I listen to him tell one of his great stories. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness."

I hear their screeches as they remount their horses outside the window. I know they cannot see me.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ring wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Aragorn continues.

"The blood of men… corrupted by the deceiver. We must move at first light." I say.

"Who are you?" Merry asks curiously, looking directly at me.

"I am Nenuial." I reply, still not having lowered my hood.

"_nara ti. (Tell them.)"_ Aragorn tells me with a tone of authority. I sigh and lower my hood, leaving my long hair to flow in fornt of my shoulders instead of confined in my cloak.

"So you are an elf." Frodo says. "Why do you…" He starts, but rightly remembers he's overstaying his welcome.

"I am a halfelven. I am given the choice of mortality… the gift of men." I say.

"And of course you chose immortality." Pipin says.

"Do not be so hasty… I have not made the decision, and will not choose immortality because I wish to live longer." I answer.

"_Innasdh, meladh he. (you will, you love him)_" Aragorn says to me.

"And she will, she loves you." I reply and his face becomes grim and serious.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning comes quickly, and soon we are heading to Imladris at speed.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asks as Aragorn and I hurry them ahead.

"Into the wild." Aragorn replies, though Frodo does not look entirely happy with the answer.

"How do we know this Strider and Nenuial are friends of Gandalf?" I hear Merry hushing to Frodo. I look to Aragorn and smirk slightly. He scowls back at me.

"We have no choice but to trust him." I hear Frodo finish their conversation.

"But where's he leading us?" Sam asks unknowingly.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Aragorn interrupts.

"Did you here that? We're going to see the elves!" Sam says excitedly to the other halflings.

"Their innocence will be their downfall." I mutter to Aragorn.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." I hear Aragorn say further back. I turn and see the four hobbits stopping to unpack.

"What about Breakfast?" Pipin asks childishly.

"You've already had it." Aragorn answers.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pipin answers back. Aragorn turns round and flashes me a look of annoyance before going round a bush to find some apples.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast pip." Merry tells Pipin.

"What about Elevenses? Lunchen? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pipin says, needing assurance.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry answers with a grave tone I would not think suitable for a conversation about food. Suddenly, and apple comes flying over the hedge in a perfect arch and Merry catches it in wonder. Pipin looks at him in disbelief, before another apple hits him in the head, and he looks to the hedge, taking a bite out of an apple already in his hands.

"Come on Pippin, we must hurry through the marsh." I say, making my voice clear and light. I have been travelling with my hood up, but have taken it down for a moment, and he looks up at me, smiles, and carries on walking.

As we come up to the swamp, I feel the dirt in the murky water, and growl in discontent. Aragorn shoots me a look of concern, and I look at him.

"(I will take a horse to Imladris, Anlaf always owes me a steed so I can warn Elrond of your arrival.)" I say in Sindarin to him as the hobbits stare at me in wonder.

"(You can just say if you want to avoid the Marshes.)" He replies raising his eyebrows.

"(Fine, I do not like the water.)" I reply in Sindarin, wanting to conceal my weakness from the halflings. I then switch to Common tongue. "I will lead a trail for the riders south, then follow the loudwater river to Rivendell."

"You're leaving us?" Sam asks sadly.

"I must, but if any trouble comes Aragorn will call me back. And I can travel faster on my own." I reply kindly. Pipin opens his mouth, thinking I meant an insult but I've already made a massive leap upwards, and am flying across the trees faster than the eye can see.

I travel fast, non-stop, until I see the tavern settled just off the road, smoke billowing from the chimney. I approach wearily, my muscles aching from the intense journey. I open the door slightly harder than I thought I was, so it slams into one of the ruffians standing behind the door.

"Oy! Watch it!" He yells at me.

"Please forgive me." I mutter in a low voice. He actually looks at me, and shuffles away at the sight of my cloaked figure, and I'm guessing the light reflecting off my sword.

"Nenuial, I am glad to see you. Two black riders came with the storm, galloped straight past the inn." Anlaf says, obviously relieved when he sees my entrance.

"Indeed, they gave me a gift before I left them." I tell him, patting my shoulder lightly. "Did they cause any trouble here?"

"No, but more orcs and foul creatures have started appearing around the hills. Patrolling at my guess." He answers, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Hm." I murmur thoughtfully.

"I need to get to Rivendell, so these threats can be eliminated. The men of the west are in danger. The villages and towns are being attacked more." I say quietly, lowering my voice, cautious of any eavesdropping ears.

"Well, since your last horse found its way back, I'm sure this one will too." He says after handing me a piece of parchment like before. I bow my head in thanks.

"Till the next time Anlaf." I say as I leave inn, into the rain. I take a black steed from the horse master, and begin riding like before, trekking to the south of Bree, down the green watch. I leave a trail, but make it look as though I've been covering it up, but leaving mistakes for the black riders to follow. Hopefully it should at least draw some of the riders away, giving Aragorn and the Halflings an easier path.

I'm nearing Charbad now, and I feel the same darkness… the same storm following me. I turn my head around wearily, and try to keep my breath steady as I see them approaching. 4 of them, their armour thick, yet hidden my their long cloaks, billowing in the wind. I close my arms around the horse's neck, and whisper words of encouragement. The rain starts coming down, running down my face. I block all noise out of my head, and become clear, and empty. I look back at the riders, nearing me now, and place my hand on my sword just in case. Just as the first rider is about to swing at my head, I feel time slow down.

I hold my arms out to my sides, and tense my body. The raindrops stop falling, all suspended in mid-air, by one movement. Suddenly I spin my arms around me rapidly. A cocoon of high pressured water spins around me, and I know I am in complete control. I see the rider's horses rear up before they fall into the endlessly flowing water, as they would be suffocated within seconds, the water filling up inside their bodies. I hear a faint screech from the Nazgul, but my arms continue circling myself and the horse, who is surprisingly calm. Then, all at once, I wrap my arms around me and the water crashes in.

Then, the water's gone. Disappeared. The Nazgul screech in fury, looking around aimlessly for their escaped rider. The rain starts falling again, and they ride off angrily, in the dark of how I escaped them. I sit comfortably on my horse, next to the raging Loudwater River, safe from the threat. It seems everyone really did forget her… I guess everyone did forget my mother.

The journey up the Loudwater River is long, endless, and uneventful. The rain has pushed the animals into their dens, and everyone travels by the road. The orcs, and evil-folk have captured Andwraith, and the forces are so concentrated there, that there are no orcs covering the land near the river. I almost wish there was. I almost wish there was some distraction, some danger to take my mind away from my power, my so-called gift. The ability to command water, to control it, to instruct it. With it, I can feel what the water's feeling. It is not a living thing, but it nurtures life itself. It wants to flow, freely in its rivers, falling down and down until it reaches the vast ocean. And I can obstruct its path. I can move it, against its will, pressuring the particles together, making it unnatural. It's like leading and army of thousands into a war, which none want to fight in.

I am now in the Trollshaws, barely 10 minutes from Imladris, still galloping on an exhausted horse, and I hear a shout.

"Azthryth!" I pull the horse to an abrupt stop, and clutch my head.

"Brother! What is wrong?" I shout into my head at the sound of Aragorn's pained shout.

"Frodo has been stabbed with a morgul blade by the witch king! He is already falling into darkness!"

"I'm getting help! Carry on towards Rivendell!" I say in my head, and dig my heels into the horse and go as fast as possible to Rivendell.

I steer the horse onto the narrow bridge, and I see Arwen hurrying down the steps to meet me, along with some other elves I recognise.

"Azthryth, it is good to see you, Is-"

"No time for chatter, I must see Lord Elrond immediately!" I tell her, sliding of the horse and heading straight past her.

"Azthryth, what's wrong?" Arwen asks me as she hurries to run beside me as I sprint for Lord Elrond's study.

"Not here Arwen." I say, and burst through the doors ahead of me.

Lord Elrond looks up from his desk, and his brow creases.

"Azthryth." He says, standing up and bowing.

"Lord Elrond, I come on a matter of great importance. The one ring has been found. In the shire." I say, still breathless from my sprint here.

"The one ring… interesting."

"I cannot give the details, Aragorn and I met with the ring-bearer and three of his friends. The Nazgul pursued us, and I rode ahead, the ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins has just been struck with a morgul blade on Weathertop. Aragorn is hurrying here with him, and now you know of the happenings I must leave immediately to meet with them. Thank you, but I must leave." I say, breathlessly, then bow, and turn to leave.

"Azthryth, you cannot go. I will send Glorfindel and a guard of elves immediately, but you must rest." I hear Elrond's voice just as I start to take a step out of his study.

"No, I must go-" I argue.

"Arwen, send Glorfindel to find the ring-bearer, immediately." He interrupts, but I turn to go with her but Lord Elrond takes me by my arm.

"Azthryth, you are weary, and exhausted. You must rest. It is obvious you have been travelling for days, have you even stopped for food? Water?" He asks me, his brow creasing in concern as I try to shake him off.

"I am perfectly fine…" I answer but suddenly feel the weight of my exhaustion on my shoulders, and my lack of energy. "I must go to Aragorn…" I say, out of breath as I feel Lord Elrond steer me into a different room, and the edges of my vision blur. A loud beat pains through my head, and my body turns off.

Thank you for your comments, it means a lot. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes snap open and I sit up straight away.

"Azthryth!" Arwen sits in the corner of my room, reading a book as the light breeze makes her hair flow out of her face.

"Arwen." I say, but I must get straight to the point.

"Lle tyava quel? Lle anta yulna en alu? (Do you feel well? Do you need a drink of water?)" She asks in Sindarin immediately, her caring nature showing through.

"No, where is Aragorn, and Frodo?" I ask in Westron, my tongue too tired for the formalities.

"Frodo is resting, Ada has healed him. I'm guessing Aragorn is off somewhere thinking." Arwen says soothingly.

"I must go." I say, sliding out of the bed.

"Azthryth, at least change into something more respectable." Arwen persuades me, and I sigh. Arwen is always thinking about respect.

"I had a dress prepared for you earlier. La! (Please!)" She pleads.

"I don't hate them, I just find them impractical." I say as maids scurry in with a dark teal coloured gown.

I change into it and find it has long sleeves with slits down the inside up to the inner elbow, letting the velvet material billow away. Floor length with a waterfall train of about half a metre, with an off-shoulder neckline. Arwen takes out my braid letting my long hair fall, wavy instead of straight from the braid. I take my mother's silver head wrap with the deep blue/green gemstone that match our eyes and Arwen places it carefully over my hair.

"I really should go now. It is lovely, thank you." I say, before rushing out, still barefoot. I hurry through the corridors, checking all the rooms Frodo could be staying in, before finding Mithrandir sitting peacefully in a chair, watching a pale Frodo sleep.

"Mithrandir." I breath, bowing my head slightly.

"My my, how long has it been since you wore a dress of sorts?" He says, eyes twinkling, an eyebrow raised.

"9 years." I say, with an almost challenging tone. "It is good to see you are well Gandalf. When I found out you were nowhere near the prancing pony as the hobbits arrived, I started to worry."

"You were there because…?" Gandalf asks, his face serious now.

"Aragorn called of course." I say immediately, and he nods his head.

"Well, let us say Sauruman hasn't taken the side we expected." He says, obviously troubled. I frown. "You never met him did you, but his treachery runs deep. Foul and evil he is."

"Then I am glad not to have met him." I say, obviously pleasing the old wizard. I walk over to Frodo. "He will be okay, won't he."

"Of course. But the mark will always be there." Gandalf murmurs.

"I should go and find Aragorn." I say, bowing and turning to leave. I know where he will be, it's where he always goes for thinking. But I run into some people before I can get there.

"Nenuial!" I look over and Merry and Pipin are hurrying over.

"We heard you were sick! Are you okay?" Merry asks. I smile.

"Quite, it was just a little exhaustion. I see you are both well." I say.

"Very, in fact, this place is amazing! There's so much I didn't know about elves!" Pipin exclaims, and I smile again.

"Well, not many outsiders are welcome here, or come here in these dark times. Most just stay where they are situated." I explain.

"Is Nenuial your real name?" Merry asks curiously. I shake my head.

"It is elvish. It means lake of twilight." I say. "I would love to talk more, but I must go and see my half-brother." I say, bowing to them and leaving. They both bow, but burst out laughing at the gesture.

I wander through the halls, remembering my way through quite easily, until I find Aragorn, staring into nowhere on a bench, near the broken sword.

"Aragorn, you must stop disappearing here for hours, merely to think for so long." I say and he looks up.

"Well sister, you must stop disappearing for years, sending no word to let others know of your health." He counters.

"You know I was searching for answers. And I found them." I say, my eyes softening. "Have you not noticed Arwen got to me?" His look darkens and he looks down.

"Of course, you are as always beautiful, but I have tried to stop thinking about her." He says grimly.

"Her heart is pledged to you Estel, you should not fight her." I try to convince him with his childhood nickname.

"And ask her to leave her people, and stay here with the likes of men?" He replies angrily. "It is her birth right, _Neni_." The use of my shortened nickname makes me back down, knowing I could not be the one to convince him.

"Then if she is to follow her birth right, you should follow yours." I finish, turning to walk away, thoroughly concerned. I stop at the sight of Glorfindel, who bears a message.

"Lord Elrond asked me to bear this message to you both. The hobbit has risen, and is in perfect health. He also wishes you both to attend the council meeting, in which representatives from all the main providences in middle earth will be attending." Glorfindel reports, and I bow to him.

"Thank you Glorfindel, we will both be there." I reply, smiling at him. "Excuse me." I say and find my way out.

The days pass and soon I hear the clattering of hooves, and go out to greet the men from Gondor.

"Well met, Boromir, Captain of the white tower, I hope your journey was peaceful." I say, curtseying politely.

"Thank you, and you are?" He asks rather rudely, dismounting.

"Nenuial of Rivendell." I reply instantly, lying of my true birth right easily. "We still await the arrival of the elves of Mirkwood, and the dwarves. Please follow me to your quarters." I say politely, leading him through the corridors.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?" He asks as he begins to follow.

"Do you have a certain wish to know?" I ask, realising this could be normal amongst Gondarions.

"Not really, just curiosity I guess." He says, glancing into all the rooms as we walk.

"Then I am just older than ninety." I reply honestly, turning left into a different corner.

"So older than me!" He says, laughing.

"Perhaps, but younger than most." I say, trying not to become irritated by the man. "Here is your room. Just call if you need anything, anyone will be glad to help." I say, turning away almost gladly.

"Azthryth, I see you greeted our first guests." Arwen comes up to me in the library, and I nod.

"I must warn you, the formalities of men are so far below our own, I am starting to remember when Thorin's company past through here." I tell her.

"Azthryth, you mustn't let your temper get the better of you." She says, smiling.

"I'm sure you would at least think the same, if you would not say it out loud." I reply good-naturedly.

"Well if you're sure, we all are." She counters, and I look at her.

"The elves from Mirkwood will be arriving in a few days, I hope you will welcome them too." She tells me, obviously trying to catch me off. Luckily, I don't blush easily.

"Of course, I'm sure their manners will be perfect."

"Of course they will." She replies, teasing me. I scowl slightly.

"I'm going to train." I say, leaving the library for my room.

I have changed into my hunting gear, and left Rivendell on foot. I love it there, the peacefulness, all the elves… but I prefer being on my own with the wildlife, listening to the animals and insects scurrying around. I have been out for two days now, and suddenly I pick out an odd tapping sound. I perch up on my tree, suddenly extremely alert and aware of my surroundings. I jump silently to a nearby tree, and my eyes widen as I see a bird with a long thin beak, drilling into the side of a tree. A woodpecker. I haven't seen one of these for a very long time.

I'm quite far out actually, it would take me at least half a day to get back to Rivendell, and that's if I was to go at my fastest pace. In fact, I may not even be in the Trollshaws anymore. Suddenly, the woodpecker stops, and flies off. And then I hear it. The distinct sound of an arrow hitting it's mark. I launch myself of the tree onto another, gracefully hurrying towards the sounds. I can hear it better now, and it's a battle.

"Lul Gijak-Ishi!" I hear the words above the clashing of swords. It's orcish, for Flowers in the blood. Elves are being attacked.

My bow is out in a second, and I catch sight of three elves surrounded by 9 orcs. I see a flash of familiar blonde hair but don't hesitate as I pull an arrow back and let it fly into an orc's skull. I see the elves turn in my direction, but I've already jumped, and I have two arrows pulled back and I send them both flying into another orc's stomach. I jump again and see a flash of blonde hair take out 3 orcs easily, and I draw three arrows back at different angles, and release. All three hit their mark, as three more orcs fall. The blonde elf takes down the last, and catches my gaze. I would recognise his startling blue eyes anywhere, but I launch of my tree and begin flying fast, propelling myself off the trees back to Rivendell.

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

I swing through the window of my room, quickly dragging a navy off-shoulder gown, similar to the one Arwen made me wear with the waterfall train, and billowing sleeves. After taking my hair tie out, brushing the hair down quickly and adding my mother's silver head wrap and for once, adding some shoes, though invisible under the dress, and hurry out of the room, flying through the corridors. I doubt they'll have got here before me, but it's important the elves from Mirkwood do not realise I'm female. I doubt it would go down well.

I reach the welcoming terrace, and Lord Elrond and Arwen are already there.

"Azthryth, have you been-" Arwen starts to ask about my journey, but I stop her at the sounds of hooves. I stand beside Arwen quietly, and Arwen looks at me suspiciously. Three horses trot down the narrow bridge, carrying three fair-haired elves respectively. I meet none of their eyes.

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Galion of Mirkwood, and Iarchon of Mirkwood, Nae saian luume' (It has been too long)" Lord Elrond welcomes.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo Lord Elrond.(A start shall shine on the hour of our meeting.)" Legolas replies respectfully.

"Indeed. I hope your journey was well." Lord Elrond continues.

"It was, until we ran into an orc pack just outside the Trollshaws." Legolas answers gravely.

"That is awfully close to our borders… the hour grows late it seems." Arwen murmurs seriously.

"There was an archer in the trees, who disappeared after defeating most of the pack." Galion explains.

"Really?" Arwen says, flashing a glance at me. I see the startling blue eyes glance at me as well.

"Anyways, may I introduce Nenuial of Rivendell, she will show you to your quarters." Lord Elrond says after looking at me, slightly bewildered.

I nod and turn. "Khila amin. (Follow me)" I walk up the terrace, leading them to the elven quarters on the north side.

"How long have you been in Rivendell, Nenuial?" Iarchon inquires.

"I have lived here all my life, though more recently I have been travelling to more provinces of men, and Lorien once or twice." I answer, not quite truthfully, but as truthful as I can be.

"Are you to be attending the council? You must be quite young." Galion continues.

"Yes, I shall be attending the council, and I have not yet passed a century." I answer, turning another corner. "I suggest you try not to become irritated by the men now inhabiting some of these quarters, their standards are quite below our own. The dwarves are yet to come." I supply them as we reach their quarters.

"Doila Lle. Amin n'rangwa edanea. (Thank you, I do not understand these humans.)" Galion says, and I bow to them and them to me.

"Tenna' san' (Until then.)" I say, and turn away, but look back onto those sparkling blue eyes.

It is late, perhaps even past midnight, and I'm standing at the waterfall at the back of Rivendell. I like to play with the water here, where it seems more free. I suspend it in mid-air, letting it's energy flow through me, bending it from the splashes at the bottom, to the peak of the waterfall, just to fall back down again.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle. (My heart sings to see thee.)" I hear a familiar voice from behind me, and turn to see Legolas walking towards me.

"Oio naa elealla alasse' (Ever is thy sight a joy.)" I reply, embracing him.

"Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright.)" He carries on.

"Legolas… I have missed you." I say, taking in his warmth, his strong frame and his usual fresh scent.

"I had half a mind to run straight after you in the forest." Legolas replies to me, chuckling. He cups my face and places a delicate kiss to my lips, before turning me around so my back in to his chest, arms around my waist as I lean back onto him.

"The times are growing dark. I begin to see a new battle on the horizon." Legolas says as I relax into his embrace.

"Indeed, have you heard the calling of this meeting?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "It is the one ring… and he knows exactly where we are." Legolas' jaw is set, but the there is no tension in his body.

"I am more worried about you, Melamin. I know of the news that haunts you… what you found in Lorien." Legolas enquires, turning me around in his arms.

"I am yet to face her…" I murmur.

"Not just of that, but your powers." I turn away, looking back onto the waterfall. "Why is it not a gift? You know you can tell me, Melamin."

"I control it Legolas. I command it. Water is it's own living being, it wants to flow downstream into the sea, clean and pure, not polluted with poison. It has it's own cycle. It is like ours. Birth, Life, Death. And I am disrupting it's cycle. The seas are a slave to my will." I explain, my head confused on what I speak.

"Melamin…You need not fear yourself. You could only ever do good…" He murmurs, wrapping a strand of my hair around his fingers, before leaning in to kiss me once more. His lips, soft, shape around mine, arms snaking around my waist, as I lean up wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifts me up in his arms, cradling my body as I kiss down his jawline, onto his neck. I don't pay attention to where he's taking me, but soon I'm being lowered onto a soft surface, which I know to be a bed. I pull his lips back to mine, realising despite my resistance, I've missed him so, so much. 11 years is a long time.

My eyes flicker open with the light, and I snuggle into Legolas' warm embrace. His arms are wrapped around my naked body, and I can't help but love the feeling of intimacy that I've missed for so long. I kiss him lightly on the nose, and his eyes flash open and I can't help but marvel in the brightness of them.

"Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful)" Legolas murmurs, bringing his strong arms tighter around me.

"Amin mela Lle…" He whispers endearingly.

"I love you more…" I murmur, though shrugging out of his grasp. "I must go. The dwarves are expected today, and Aragorn is still being stubborn against his wits."

"I wish we could stay here… Lle auta yeste' (You go first)" He says seeing me getting dressed.

"You know no one can see us. Lord Elrond still mustn't know. And I cannot believe Aragorn told Arwen. I must still get back at him for that." I say, my voice straining as I speak of Aragorn.

"Of course… but I don't know how long it will take for my father to here of this." Legolas says worriedly.

"We must not worry about that now. Aragorn is yet to admit he must take the throne. Though he knows I cannot." I grumble, then turning around to place my hands on his shoulders.

"I will see you later." I mumur. He kisses me lightly before I hurry out the door, nowhere to be seen.

"Azthryth!" I hear my name called out, and I spin to see Arwen coming towards me.

"Arwen, Iire? (When?)" I ask her politely.

"Around noon." She replies, and I smile and return walking back to my room. " Azthryth, i went to call apon you last nught, but i couldn't find you in your chambers. Were you alright?"

"Of course Arwen, i merely went for some fresh air, but nowhere out of Rivendell. You need not've been concerned." I answer fluidly, a perfect lie coming through my lips.

"I am glad... but have you not spoken to him yet?" She whispers, ensuring no one can hear. I know my face is blank, but inside i'm laughing about her obliviousness to how much we didn't speak.

"We have spoken. But now is not the time for that. Darkness is coming Arwen, such trivial things must be delayed." I reply easily, pulling the subject away. She raises her eyebrows at me, but nods and hurries away.

I have changed into an emerald gown, again similar to most i have already worn, but this particular pne has a beautiful one shoulder neckline, the single strap like a vine twisting around my neck. Though I have not checked I know noon has already passed, yet no dwarf horn has sounded. So, I go to the terrace to await their arrival. And sure enough, a deep billowing distraction sounds, and I stand tall, as three dwarves, two red brown hair and beards flowing endlessly broad and stiff, one obviously older who's colouring is turning grey.

"Dwarf lords, welcome to Rivendell. I hope your journey was peaceful." I say calmly. Though their behaviour bewilders me, I have grown used to drunkards in taverns and the sort, and my Westron tongue makes me the most obvious for their greeting.

"Aye, it was lass, though your folk wouldn't dare go underground the way we came!" One of the ginger-brown haired ones, with a massive axe hanging on his back, speaks back.

"I'm glad to hear of your pleasant journey, but I have ventured underground many times." I reply politely, and he eyes me up and down.

"I recognise you…" The older dwarf at the back states, and I turn to him. It was hard to forget Thorin's company.

"You are Gloin, and you are his son Gimli. And of course Laini, son of Tain. I welcome you to Rivendell." I say politely.

"You were the little elf girl!" Gloin remembers triumphantly.

"Indeed. I remember the time well. It is good to see you are still in good health." I add smiling.

"Weren't you the one who managed to follow us out of Rivendell, and into the mountains?" Gloin asks forgetfully.

"In attempt to warn you of the giants. Yes, that was I. Please follow me to your chambers, the council meeting will be heald tomorrow morn." I say, turning and leading the way up the steps.

"If I remember correctly, you were quite good with a bow and arrow!" Gloin exclaims, making conversation.

"If I heard right your son is quite the heavy hitter with that axe of his." I reply smiling. The dwarves saw me training late at night, when most were asleep.

"Of course! I could smash any foe into tiny little ork pieces!" Gimli almost shouts proudly. As I turn the corner I see Legolas walking down the corridor towards us, and I start to hold my breath slightly.

"Well isn't it Mr Arrogant Prince!" Gloin mutters, and I can't help but bite my lip to stop from laughing. I knew of the company's ecounter with Legolas, and… I thought it rather amusing.

"The dwarves. Welcome." Legolas' voice comes out clear and easy, and he looks at Gloin and Gimli. "So this is your son… the picture was rather accurate then."

"Why you-" Gloin starts but I interrupt, my anger flaring suddenly.

"Dina!(Stop!)" I say, catching Legolas' wrist, his eyes level with mine, and my eyes harden. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. ( Don't go looking for trouble, it will come to you.)" I say menacingly, and he takes a step back.

"Forgive me. I was momentarily unsure of how to greet you. I know I made the wrong choice." Legolas says after a pause and bows his head.

"Too right that is!" Gloin shoots at him.

"Please, let us carry on. It was a pleasure meeting you Prince Legolas." I say, interrupting the fight that may have been to come. I could stop the Legolas from attacking, but I could not stop him from defending himself, or retaliating.

"Of course." He replies, and turns away.

"Whatever you said lass, I hope you gave him an earful!" Gimli says ruggedly. I smile.

"I can assure you, the words were not exactly pleasant." I supply him, and he grins.

"I don't usually like your folk, but you don't seem completely terrible." I smile again.

"Neither do you."

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

After a day of helping preperations for the council meeting, I go back to my room and grab a new dress. This one is navy, but it's a one-shoulder with a full sleeve, and the skirt is simpler, without the train. I take it with me and jump out into the tree next to my window, knowing I must look very unladylike with a dress on. Arwen may even think of cursing me.

"Going to see him then?" I look down, perching on a branch safely as I hear Aragorn's voice.

"I have already seen him." I murmur, and he raises his eyebrows suggestively. "You may be a man, but I am older than you Estel."

"Of course, those four years are such a massive gap with your folk." Aragorn replies smirking.

"I must leave you." I say, and he walks away as I swing to another tree. I jump through about 19 trees, before I see the balcony doors open on Legolas' chambres. I swing in easily, and lay the dress down on one of his chairs before seeking him in the other rooms. I find him reading a letter on his bed.

"Legolas?" I wander aloud, and he looks up.

"It is a letter from my father." He says, not looking up, already knowing it could only be me. "He wishes to speak to me as soon as possible… which can not mean all things are good." My face expressionless, I go over and sit beside him.

"Legolas, tell me what you are afraid of." I murmur softly, taking the letter out of his hands.

"Melamin, you know I love you, and only you, but my father has taken it into his hands to find me a wife of late." My breath would've hitched, if I hadn't already been holding it. I don't show any reaction, as I know he has more to say.

"He told me he would allow me to choose my own wife, but it must be of his liking. There have been some meetings with esteemed elleths that I have not been able to avoid with our secrecy."

"But even if you were to reveal it, I am not known. Considering how little I've been in elven society, I would be surprised if more than a few elves have even heard rumours of me in Mirkwood." I continue for him. "At least not as an elleth."

"I assure you, many have heard of your guarding of bree-town, but they probably assume you are a male elf, even a man." Legolas tells me, standing up after me pulling arms around my waist.

"It will be soon, Melamin. You will not have to conceal me or my true heritage for much longer. By the time you next meet with your father, you will be able to give him the answers he wishes for." I promise him, turning around in his arms. He leans his forehead against mine, and places a slow kiss to my lips.

"Only if you're ready." He answers easily, and I kiss him back, my arms settling around his neck. I fall asleep easily wrapped in his arms, feeling safe and protected from my usual dreams from the darkness.

I wake early, with the second thought in my head being of the council. Two hours before noon, the fate of the ring will be sealed, or as much as it ever could be. However, there is only one solution I can see, though the hearts of men are likely to think otherwise. The ring must be destroyed. I change into the navy dress I brought with me the night before, brushing my hair before the long mirror in Legolas' chambers.

"Allow me melamin…" Legolas says, taking my silver head wrap gently in his fingers, sliding it over my straight hair. I didn't even hear him awake, or tread across the rooms, bare-chested. I smile at him in the mirror, curling into his arms as he kisses my hair.

"I will see you at the council won't I?" He asks as I begin to walk to the door.

"Yes, as Lord Elrond wishes it." I reply, and kiss him briefly on the lips, fleeing into the corridors, deserted at the early hour.

"Lass! Nenuial was it?" I turn my head from my reading spot in the gardens, and Gimli son of Gloin is walking up towards me.

"Gimli, I hope you slept well." I greet kindly.

"Aye, despite these unusual elvish quarters. I myself, was wondering whether you would be attending the council." He answers, his eyes confident but curious.

"Yes, I shall be." I reply honestly.

"I was wondering, as you did not say of any heritage, yet you were the one to greet us!" He continues, and I keep my guard up.

"Well, yes, though it was more as Lord Elrond had some business to tend to, and I was the next most senior who could speak Westron. Though I do own some lineage." I reply, not wanting to lie to a bond that would be needed in the council.

"Really, then-" As I begin to get the feeling I would have to take my cover down, I hear a familiar voice.

"Nenuial! Manke naa i'omentien? (Where is the meeting?)" Legolas asks, striding towards me.

"At the terrace." I answer. "I should probably be heading there, Lord Elrond will be wanting me. Excuse me." I excuse myself to Gimli, and walk away with Legolas, who passes Gimli with hard eyes.

"You should not be so judgemental." I whisper to him quietly.

"Neither should he be." Legolas replies stubbornly.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond's voice is clear and full of authority, and I listen patiently next to On Aragorn;s left, near Lord Elrond, separate from the Elves. I see Legolas watching as I do. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stutters up to the pedestal nervously, and I give him a reassuring smile. This will be over for him now. As the ring is placed on the pedestal, my breath hitches, as does everyone's. There is a gasp of disbelief, and the Gondarion I met briefly murmurs: "So it is true." Aragorn's eyes turn to Boromir's, and I am sure he is thinking of how Boromir's soul could be easily corrupted. Frodo returns to his seat, and I can hear Elves, and dwarves whispering, The doom of Men. There is a suspense, but Boromir, the man, says:

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" He carries on, making a speech to the council. I just look up at him, my mind pitying his naïve-ness, despite his reign in battle. I can't imagine what Aragon will be thinking now. Or Gandalf. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, Kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He points accusingly at the council. I can see Aragorn arguing in his mind, I can feel his discomfort." Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Finally, Aragorn speaks.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone." Aragorn tries to get him to understand. I see Boromir turn to Aragorn, and I stand defensively.

"You must understand, it has no other master. And he will only use it for Evil." I explain obviously, my eyes hardening, waiting for his come back.

"And what would a Ranger, and a she-elf of no importance know of this matter?" Boromir argues with a tone of disbelief. I see past him, and Legolas is already coming to Aragorn and I's defense.

"This is no mere ranger, or elf of no importance." All eyes on the council turn to Legolas, and my eyes flash with worry. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And she is Azthryth, daughter of-" My breath quickens and I catch his eye, wanting him to conceal at least part of my heritage.

"Arathorn, the Nenuial, protector of Eriador. You owe these half-siblings your allegiance." The councils eyes grow wide, and my breath is let out with relief. I see Frodo full of curiosity and wonder, and I look away, a little ashamed to be known like that. Boromir though is the one most shocked.

"Azthryth, the protector of Eriador, and Aragorn? This, is Isildur's heir?" I sit down, and look away alike Aragorn, who is cowering slightly in the attention.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continues.

"Haf-ul-dad, Legolas. (Sit down Legolas)" Aragorn says.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir says to Legolas. "Gondor needs no King" he adds, to no one in particular.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf sys, breaking the tension that had been laid before Aragorn and Boromir.

"You only have on choice." Lord Elrond tells the council. "The ring must be destroyed." I can hear the Black speech lurking from the ring, and my discomfort grows.

"What are we waiting for?"Gimli exclaims impatiently. He stands with his axe and takes a step towards the ring. I flash towards him, take the dagger from my sleeve and disarm him, the axe clattering to the ground. However, he takes the dagger from me and hurls it towards the ring, and a huge clash sounds, the dagger shattering into a million pieces. The Black speech grows clearer, and I hold a hand to my head as it starts pounding. Legolas stands and helps me to my seat affectionately, before sitting back down.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." The council is silent, and I think of volunteering. But then, I spaced out in terror when Frodo disappeared, I would not be able to bear carrying the ring, for it would consume me in darkness fast as any other, and then my powers, the water would be brought further into darkness once more.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir says, almost to himself. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. The Great Eye, is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas tells the council.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli accuses. Oh no. Not now.

"And if we fail, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir interrupts.

"I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouts at Legolas. His father certainly taught him well. All the elves present stand except myself and Lord Elrond, who puts his head in his hands. Then the dwarves join him and Boromir and the men is talking of all the consequences.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yells, and I see Gandalf shaking his head in defeat, and Frodo sitting there, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker, Suaron's power grows!" Gandalf argues, stepping into the argument. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed! I clutch my head, staring at the ring, and Frodo on the other side of the room mirrors me. The Black speech grows clearer, and louder in my mind. The argument carries on, but the sound of it blurs from my mind, and I see the reflection of the ring flower with fire.

"I will take it!" I hear Frodo's voice cut through the speech, and I look up, ashamed of what I hadn't seen.

At first no one hears, not even Lord Elrond. But then he repeats, and Gandalf's brow furrows with sadness. Frodo should not have to bear the burden any longer.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Suddenly everyone hears, and the whole council looks at him in bewilderment. A hobbit, a creature of warmth, and home, taking a perilous journey to Mordor?

"Though… I do not know the way." He finishes, and the majority of the council are to shocked to say a word.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says almost immediately, his fondness for the hobbit showing through.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says, walking up to Frodo on one knee. "You have my sword."

"It seems fate has called me away from Eriador… but I am sure this quest will need me far more than they. You have my all." I say alike Aragorn, striding to stand next to him. I see Gandalf wink at Lord Elrond. And almost as soon as I finish my last word.

"And you have my bow." Legolas comes in. He stands slightly behind me supportively.

"And my axe!" Gimli says, and I see Legolas and him share a look of frustration. I smile.

"You carry the fates of us all little one." Boromir says, and I look at him, surprised. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

My ears twitch and I hear a shout. Sam.

"Hey!" Sam scrambles from the bushes and next to Frodo, underneath Aragorn's arm. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam says confidently, look stubbornly up to the much taller elves. Lord Elrond looks bewildered.

"Indeed, it's not possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond says.

Gandalf looks very amused. I hear yet a louder rustle, and I don't even need to look to laugh out loud.

"We're coming too!" Merry yells, and this time Lord Elrond looks outraged.

"You'll have to tie us up to stop us!" Merry yells, and the whole council are now too surprised and shocked to do anything.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of… mission." Pipin adds. "Quest." He pauses. "Thing."

I shake my head and smile with Gandalf, sharing a look with Aragorn.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says, rolling his eyes as Pipin puffs his chest out proudly.

"…ten companions. So be it. You shall be, the fellowship of the ring!" Lord Elrond says importantly.

"Great!" Pipin says, looking around happily. "Where are we going?"

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Arwen is having her worries about Aragorn of course." I say, walking from the window up to Legolas on his bed. For maybe the last time here in Rivendell.

"Of course, he is still against his blood being strong enough to unite the kingdoms." Legolas replies, turning to me, wearing his undershirt and leggings. He kisses me on the forhead.

"Melamin, I wish we could stay here, or anywhere, away from this madness." He whispers.

"And I more than any other… this will end well for us." I reply, reaching up to kiss him. To touch him. To smell him. To hear his heart beat. To taste his lips. To kiss him, for most likely the last time, like this, till the war is over. I'm laid down on the bed, taking in the pleasure of him. My prince.

His lips encircle mine, and my fingers tug lightly on his shirt. His arms around me, holding me protectively, even with no one around. His kisses fall to my neck, and my back arches. I will remember this. I will remember him.

I am in my usual travelling gear, bow slung around my back, this time my own crafted weapon sheathed safely away. My hair is half up, small intricate plaits trailing up to the hair tie, my fringe still hanging perfectly. I stalk up to the leaving party, where the hobbits are chatting talkatively, waiting for some of the adults to arrive. I spot Arwen and Aragorn not too far away, and head slowly towards them. I mustn't interrupt them. I see Arwen walk up closer to Aragorn, before he turns away, towards the fellowship. Arwen looks crestfallen.

"Quel amrun" (Good morning) I say gently, walking up to her. She turns, a worried expression on her face. I walk up to her and hug her, before stepping back. "I will look after him Arwen. I will die before he is even scratched."

"Azthryth, look after yourself as well. Middle Earth would perish without you." Arwen replies, knowing I speak the truth.

"He is my younger brother Arwen, it is nature." I reply, smiling. "Besides, I have my own protector." I end, and she follows my gaze to Legolas, striding confidently towards Aragorn. I walk away, leaving her with a comforting smile.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. For you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, Hold to your purpose." Lord Elrond tells us, with the rest of the council standing around him. " May the blessings of Elves, men, and all Free folk go with you."

"The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer." Gandalf says from next to me, and I see Frodo looking doubtful. But I am sure he won't turn back.

He walks through the fellowship to the front, Gandalf and myself behind him.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asks, and I smile.

"Left." Gandalf answers.

We walk further and further, after seeing Rivendell disappear into the distance, just like it had so many times for me.

We travel for days, and I am surprised how sturdy the hobbits are. Maybe their eating habits are slightly unusual, but they always carry on going. I often go slightly ahead of everyone, to make sure the path is stable, and nothing has been changed. We are taking the road through the gap of Rohan, but I have an unusual feeling in my stomach. We must be lucky.

We have set up camp on some rocks on our way to Rohan, and Boromir is teaching Merry and Pipin how to use their daggers.

"2, 1, 5, good! Very Good!" Boromir says to Merry. He then turns to Pipin. They start to parry.

"Move your feet." Aragorn chips in.

"You look good Pipin" Merry remarks.

"Thanks!" He replies. They carry on, while I sit further back, closer to Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli remarks, and he catches my attention. Gandalf turns as well. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"We cannot pass through there." I say, almost as soon as he finishes.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf finishes for me, and relief floods through me. I travelled through there once, Balin remembered me from passing through Rivendell, but I had to leave soon, as there was a darkness there that made me very much ill.

Past me, Legolas walks up to stand upon a rock. A dark grey cloud catches my attention. I have only seen such a cloud a few times.

"Ow!" Boromir accidently cuts Pipin, and is apologising relentlessly. I walk up beside Legolas.

"Get him!" Merry yells, and the two hobbits tackle him to the ground. "For the shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down Merry!" Pipin yells, but my face is set.

"Gentlemen that's enough." Aragorn walks up to help Boromir, but is pulled into the fight as well.

"What is that?" I hear Sam's voice behind me.

"Nothing. Just a whisp of cloud." Gimli replies.

"It's moving fast, dark coloured but sparse." I say.

"And against the wind." Legolas adds. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn says.

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!" We all scramble into our hiding places, fires out, out of sight. I roll under an overhanging rock next to Aragorn, Frodo slightly further back.

The dark birds snap past us, and they caw loudly, and I know even though we're safe from them, they had already seen us. They turn around, flying away.

"Spies of Sauraman, the passage south is being watched." Gandalf says. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says grimly, and I know it won't be an easy task. That mountain is perilous.

We are trekking up the mountain, when Frodo falls, rolling down to Aragorn. His ring however, is sat in the snow, and Boromir picks it up by its chain. I see a sour look on Frodo's face.

"Boromir." Aragorn says.

"It is a strange fate that we must suffer so much fear and doubt, over so smaller thing." Boromir's voice washes around, not quite clear. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn brings Boromir back, but he looks startled. "Give the ring to Frodo." I move closer from behind Boromir, my hand on my double sided sword. He pauses.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir says, but hands it to Frodo reluctantly. He is one to be careful of.

We are now caught in a heavy snow storm, but it has an unnatural air to it. I tread lightly atop the snow like Legolas, while the rest are almost waist deep in it. Aragorn and Boromir help the hobbits. I go up front with Legolas.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas notes, and my eyes widen at the speech.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yells. Rocks start falling from above, and we press ourselves to the side of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells.

"No!" Gandalf shouts back stubbornly. He walks forward in front of Legolas and I, and starts chanting back. The booming voices of the two wizards mix, and all we can do is hold to the mountain. Then an idea pops into my head. I could bend the ice. I've done it a few times before, but if I do it now, Saruman will be able to see my powers. But then, I have no more time to think. Lightning from Saruman's storm hits the top of the mountain, and huge blocks of snow and ice come falling down. I stat to see Legolas move to protect me, but I step forwards and swipe my hands across the landscape.

I deflect the large blocks of ice that would've killed us for certain, but we still get covered with snow. The snow starts to melt around my warm body, and I pull myself up over the snow rather easily. I see Legolas has surfaced not far from me, and I see a hand come out of the snow and help Pipin out.

"We must get of the mountain!" Boromir yells over the resounding sound of the storm. " Make for the gap of Rohan and take the road west to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argues.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through themines of Moria." Gimli suggests. My heart sinks and I close my eyes. I know which path I would choose. I would choose this path, and go over the mountain. But the hobbits are so small they won't be able to get through. What happened in Moria… I would never go there again. The gap of Rohan seems like my choice. Unlucky for me it isn't.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." Gandalf breathes out. Frodo freezes at the sight of all our eyes on him.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouts, "It will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" I ask tenderly.

"We will go through the mines." He settles on. Of course he would. My body grows stiff, and we start heading back the way we came.

"So be it…" Gandalf murmurs.

As we come up to the entrance to the mine, I remember the lake opposite the entrance. My jaw tenses and I fight not to shiver.

"(This water is polluted, every inch of it is dead with poison.)" I remark in Sindarin, to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" Legolas asks me concerned.

"Thanga yassen temple alu!(cursed water)" I say frightfully, moving away from the water.

"It would be helpful if you would all speak in a language we all understand." Boromir says out loud.

"There are no words in westron for the curses I speak." I murmur.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when closed." Gimli says, knocking his axe against the walls of Moria.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf remarks, rolling his eyes as usual.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas says dryly, and I give him a look, Gimli looking around on the floor. Ahead I see Frodo accidently step in the water, and I know he sees at least some of it too.

"Now, let me see… Ithildin… it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says, letting his fingers run over the rock. The moon appears from behind the dark clouds and light shines through the rock as I remember it. However, the runes on it have changed.

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf reads for us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks from the back.

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" Gandalf answers. But I don't believe it's that simple. Otherwise the runes wouldn't have changed, just the password. There's something more to it.

Gandalf begins chanting, staff held to the doors. As he finishes, the doors do not open as they did the last time I visited. Gandalf starts pushing against the doors, but I think he already knows something has changed.

"I once knew every spell in all tongues of elves, men and orcs…" Gandalf mutters grumpily.

"What are you going to do then?" Pipin asks naïvely.

"Knock your head in against these doors Perigrin Took! And if that does not shatter them then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" Gandalf replies irritated. "I will try to find the opening words."

We set up camp around the doors, but I cannot relax as the others do. My eyes are fixed on the water, my eyes darting to ripple or disturbance. Legolas stands upon the roots of a small tree near me. Suddenly, I hear a splash, and my eyes shoot to the source, alarmed. I see Merry and Pipin skimming stones, and I am holding their wrists in seconds, hissing slightly.

"I wouldn't dare to disturb the waters. You know not of what lurks there." I exclaim tensely. The two hobbits look at me awkwardly, before stepping away. I feel something moving in the water, but not enough of the water is pure for me to determine what it is.

I hear Aragorn and Boromir come up behind me, their gazes also on the ripples in the water, that are getting bigger. I hear the faint words of Frodo and Gandalf speaking, but still don't relax when Frodo solves the riddle. I back into the dark mines, my hand firm on my sword.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" I hear Gimli boast, but suddenly my head bursts with pain and I feel all the liquid around me. All through the mine. Tearing my mind apart.

"Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone! This my friend, is the home of my cousin-" Gimli continues, but Legolas is now at my side, supporting my weight that's failing.

"Arghhh!" I gasp out, and Aragorn is near me as well, and Boromir is looking at me confused. The hobbits are looking at me concerned, while Gandalf is looking pensive, Gimli still talking of the mines.

"This is no mine… it's a tomb." Boromir exclaims, and suddenly everyone else takes notice of the corpses surrounding us, death everywhere. They finally see the dirty poisoned blood which I have been feeling in pain for.

"No…Noooooo!" Gimli starts wailing, and Legolas leaves my side to examine an arrow protruding from a skeletons skull.

"Goblins." He exclaims. Everyone begins to draw weapons, and suddenly my eyes are wide open, and I'm standing, my double sided sword in my hands. I hear the shuffling of feet from the hobbits.

"Get out. Get out! Now!" Boromir shouts to the hobbits, but I am pushing them forward.

"No! Stay inside!" I yell, and my double-sided sword calls for my naming.

"Pantië !(Revealer!)" I call its name out, and the elven runes begin to glow.

"What are you doing we need to get out!" Boromir starts, but is interrupted by Frodo, being hauled away by a tentacle from the waters.

"Go back to the shadows, 'Ksher (Evil one)" I shout, as the dark beast emerges from the water, holding Frodo by two tentacles over its mouth.

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Strider!" Sam yells, and I leap into the water blade out, swinging at the beasts tentacles.

"Hold on!" Boromir yells as Frodo is yelling at the top of his voice, slowly being lowered towards the creatures mouth. Aragorn, Boromir and I are slicing away at the beast's tentacles, slowly severing each one from it's body. I see Aragorn hurrying towards the tentacle holding Frodo up, and as he gets closer I sheath my sword, and move back. Frodo falls, and Boromir catches him, and I start bending the water around the beast, as subtly as I can.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yells.

"Legolas!" Boromir yells, and Legolas takes more arrows out and shoots them in the creatures head.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yells. As they begin turning and running, I push the water back, drowning the creature in its own habitat.

"Azthryth!" I hear my name called by Legolas, and I turn and walk backwards, releasing the beast as It follows me. We're in the mines, but the creature's tentacles are at the entrance clawing it open. I clench my fists, and the blood from inside the beast bursts outwards, just as the falling rocks block our exit, leaving us in darkness.

I feel a pair of firm arms around me, and relax into them. We're trapped in here.

"We now have but one choice." I hear Gandalf through my heavy breaths. His staff alights and Legolas steps away from me. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

"What happened out there? It looked like that beast was being held back, even when we were doing nothing!" Boromir says in confusion, and I make myself unheard.

"That doesn't matter now. These mines however, do." Legolas comes in, and I don't meet his eyes.

"Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." We follow on after Gandalf, and I can already feel a mild headache coming to me. I feel colour slowly draining from my face, but carry on walking helping the hobbits through the dark corridors. They are often looking out into the darkness, wondering what could be down there, but I wish they would stop wondering. No matter how much they could try and convince themselves this is an adventure, what was down there…

Chains and buckets hang from the railings above, the evidence of mining deep into the mountain. All rusted and dangerously weak from the years left.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril." Gandalf murmurs, and I can see the shines in the rock. My head snaps over to Merry and Pipin, and I cast an arm in front of them to prevent them moving any closer to the crumbling cliff edge. I can feel the light glowing onto my paler skin, and I whisper.

"You would not wish to be anywhere near here… if you knew what was down there."

They exchange glances and I turn away, my eyes falling to the ground as Gandalf looks upon me with worrying eyes.

"We must hurry." He whispers, and we carry on travelling. We climb the steep stairs, and I help the hobbits climb without falling, and we come to three passageways. By the time I hear Gandalf has no memory of this place, I can feel my energy leaving me. I know I will not be able to keep up my strength for more than a day longer. And that is with steady, tireless walking.

I hear the hobbits making small talk about food and whether we are lost or not, but I make the words blur, concentrating on concentrating. This stress is not helping, and despite my usually astounding memory, I cannot remember this passage either, not with my state of deliriousness. The darkness has gotten stronger.

I hear Frodo noticing Gollum's following of us, and I realise. I myself did not realise his following of us. My senses must be more dulled than I realised. This journey has made me weak.

"Oh! It's that way!" I hear Gandalf's cry, and move away from the wall to begin travelling again.

"He's remembered!" Merry says happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose…" I hear his words and smile, but suddenly I feel my knees buckle, and I scramble for support from the wall as I go down to my knees. I feel a hand on my back uncomfortably.

"Are you all right?" It's Boromir's voice.

"Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" I hear Legolas' voice above the rest, but cannot force an answer.

"The darkness from the depths has been affecting her…" I hear Gandalf, and blink many times. My head is starting to pound, but I know I must go on. I hate it. I hate doing this. I have done it once before and it made me feel terrible. But it must done. I hold my hands out in front of me, and feel my blood flowing slowly through me. The beat of my heart. In a moment I've clenched my fists, and immediately the blood starts flowing slightly quicker, and I am able to stand up.

"I am fine. You need not worry. We must continue." I say calmly. I see Gandalf's disapproval, but he does not argue, and we carry on. I feel the presence of a supportive arm behind me. And I smile gratefully to Legolas, now walking behind me.

"Let me risk, a little more light…" Gandalf mutters. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf voice echoes, and I look up to see the massive pillars, and I smile at the beauty. I do remember this, and I will admit despite the billowing darkness, it is a beautiful sight.

"That's an eye opener, no mistake." I hear Sam mutter to Merry and Pipin, as we begin to trek through the halls. I even see Boromir looking around in wonder.

"What do you think then?" I ask Legolas, who is standing right behind me.

"Their architecture was soundless, but I already knew that." He mutters, and I smile.

Suddenly we come across a room to the right, with skeletons littering the entrance, and as I can see on the inside as well. But a white light shines upon a white tomb, and I realise what it must be. The last resting place of Balin, Lord of Moria.

"Oh!" Gimli says in horror, before sprinting into the room, the rest of us following.

"Gimli!" Gandalf grunts, before following. The others start looking around the depressing tomb as we enter.

"No! Oh, no. No." Gimli has knelt before the white stone, bowing in honour. His whimpering continues.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf reads, and a solemn mood crosses the group. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gimli lets out yet another strangled cry. Gandalf spots and dusts of a book a skeleton was holding, giving his staff and hat to Pipin.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas says from behind me.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." I listen in silence as the hobbits witness the terror of war. "Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." For a second I feel as though my heart is beating a little faster. But then a bang knocks me out of my stillness.

Pipin stands sheepishly in front of the well, holding Gandalf's hat and staff, as I believe the missing head from the skeleton behind him falls down the well, deep into the mountain. And then, the rest of the body falls down with it. The chain dragging behind, clattering down. And then the bucket. The clattering continues, until silence. I break it.

"If our enemies were looking for a signal, they just got one." I say darkly, and Pipin looks even more worried.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf says angrily, snatching back his staff and hat. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" There's silence for a second, before everyone hears it. Drums. Battle cries. I see a light glowing from Frodo, and Legolas exclaims it before I.

"Orcs!"

Boromir goes to look at the gates, and I see him narrowly miss getting hit by two arrows.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructs the hobbits, and they all draw their swords, Gandalf as well. I see Aragorn help Boromir with the doors, and I hear him mutter:

"They have a cave-troll." That's exactly what we needed. They start taking old weapons from around the room and barricading the doors with them. I meanwhile, feel the adrenaline kicking in, and turn to the hobbits.

"Half-lings, do not try to kill. Your objective is to stay alive, ours is to lay down our lives." I say sharply, before drawing my bow, moving to the other side of the tombstone, drawing three arrows.

The doors start to wobble, and Gimli starts his war-cry.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." He states, holding both his axes. Weapons starts breaking the wood of the doors, and I hold my breath. Legolas gets the first arm to push through the wood, and I feel a smile inside of me.

Then they break through, and I let out all three of my arrows. I don't even need to look to know they hit their mark, and draw another three immediately, and release those yet again hitting my mark. The other arrows hit as well, and the orcs haven't gotten far. But we will run out of arrows, and eventually will need to draw sword. More Orcs climb through, but manage to get forward this time and I push an arrow straight through an orc's stomach. Then I draw my double-sided sword.

"Pantië(Revealer!)" I shout its name and it glows bright like Frodo's blade, and I slash open the orcs surrounding me. I hear the hobbits cry and I manage to glance over, seeing them ducking and slashing orcs clumsily. They need more protection. Instead of killing the next orc running at me, I jump swiftly onto his shoulders and jump of while cutting his head off, landing in front of the hobbits, impaling the few orcs around them with my sword. They look at me in slight surprise, before continuing to defend themselves. I see Aragorn at the front, wielding his sword easily, and hear the roar. And Sam directly in front of it.

"Morier. (Dark one)" I whisper, as I create myself a path to Sam, before holding the front as he runs back to Gandalf. I see Legolas' arrow hit the tough skin of the cave troll, but it is unfazed. It reaches for me and I duck swiftly underneath and away, out of the reach of it's massive mace. I slice it's ankles as I slide under, and it roars in pain before making for me. It lifts it's foot to stamp on me, and I ready myself to climb up its leg after dodging. It will be close. Suddenly, it gets pulled back by its chain, and I see Aragorn and Boromir pulling it back. I jump onto the beast's body, holding on my the chain around its neck.

I see Boromir still holding the chain.

"Let go!" I shout, but it is too late. The troll has swung and Boromir flies over the room and smashes into the wall on the other side. I lift my sword up hastily, and prepare to lodge it in the troll's spine. However, I hear my name amidst the fight, and turn to narrowly miss an arrow from an orc, that would have gone straight into my head. I feel the troll move, and as I am not holding on any more, it throws me off. Luckily, I am an elf, not a man, and I land lightly next to Legolas, still shooting arrows. I see his quiver almost bare of arrows, so I quickly grab my arrows and slide them into his before carrying on in the fight.

Though I hunt from a far, this is not a hunt. This is a killing. I start to rotate my sword above my head before sliding underneath the monster yet again, to slash at his ankles. The troll then destroys the tomb, after Gimli threw his axe at it. I see the hobbits hide, and then the troll taking out orcs around Gimli, who falls over from ducking. I signal Legolas, who replies with a double shot straight into the troll. The troll then proceeds to use it's chain as a weapon, after giving up on Gimli. He whips it towards Legolas, who had just taken down a few orcs with his elven sword. I can see the idea popping into his head as I think it.

The chain gets wrapped around a pillar, and Legolas lightly treads up the chain to balance on the troll's neck as I did. As he does it I bring my sword to the troll's hands, keeping him occupied with me. Legolas shoots three arrows into the troll's skull, but it's tough skin deflects it, and Legolas jumps off as it begins to swipe at him, it's chain snapping. I hear metal bangs, and see Sam taking out orcs with a cooking utensil. How odd. Meanwhile, the troll has smashed through the ledge that the three other hobbits were standing on, leaving Merry and Pipin on one side, and Frodo on the other.

I take out my bow as I hear Aragorn cry his name, and begin shooting arrows at the troll. Though each make its mark, none of them are piercing it's skin, leaving it unfazed as it searches round a pillar for Frodo.

"Aragorn, hurry!" I shout to him, too far away to do anything else but continue to try and find a prime place to shoot the beast. Frodo retreats round the pillar, and I fight for my heart beat to stay calm as Aragorn slowly progresses towards him.

Suddenly, the troll roars from behind him, and it startles him onto the floor, backed into the corner. Where would my shot make a difference? My thoughts become hazardous, but time is running out for Frodo. He has cut his way out of the troll's grip, but is nowhere near safe. Then, Aragorn is there, a spear in hand, impaling it's stomach. I make my shots round a bend, and they all hit the beast's underside, just like that dear. But it flings Aragorn away and Frodo naïvely runs to him, and the troll corners him with a spear. And stabs him.

"Frodo!" I yell, as I drop my bow and take out my sword, running towards the troll. The two hobbit's are stabbing with their daggers on its back, and I am slashing away at its stomach. I see Frodo fall to the floor, Sam racing to him, and stick my sword directly through the troll, it coming out the other side. Legolas shoots a shot under its chin into its neck in its stilled state, and I pull my sword out and slip away to the side as it falls, Pipin falling off from on top.

We all wander slowly towards Frodo, Aragorn and I getting to him first. I can heal him. I can heal him with my power, I can-

Aragorn turns him over, and he is still breathing unharmed. Sam reaches down to him, and I raise my eyebrows as I see his shirt of mithril.

"What a surprise Frodo." I say, as he looks up to me.

"He's alive." Sam says gratefully.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo informs us.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn says.

"Even with that shirt on?" I ponder sarcastically, standing up.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf says, as Frodo reveals his shirt.

"Mithril." Gimli remarks. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." I look to Legolas with a smile, but then the adrenaline wears off. I fall to the ground, the darkness clouding my head…

**Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
